Firemist's Legacy
by Firemist196592
Summary: Firepaw, apprentice of Windclan, makes a decision that alters her relationships and life forever. and when a string of murders happen along the border with RiverClan, she may be the only one able to stop an all-out war. [AU]
1. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

SKYCLAN

LEADER: Hollowstar - black molly with a white chest and green eyes

DEPUTY: Thrushlight - tan tom with green eyes (apprentice: Harepaw)

MEDICINE CAT: Robinpool - Russet tom with white paws and Amber eyes (apprentice: Jaypaw - grey molly with a white chest and paws and blue eyes)

WARRIORS: Treerunner - swift brown Tom with green eyes (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Yarrowheart - light ginger molly with emerald green eyes (apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Quailclaw - hefty grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

APPRENTICES: Birchpaw - Tan tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw - black molly with brown eyes

Lilypaw - Ginger molly with Amber eyes

Harepaw - white molly with brown patches and green eyes

QUEENS: Frostheart - white molly with green eyes (mother to Snailkit, Mintkit, and Rockkit)

KITS: Snailkit - scrawny grey tom with green eyes (5 moons)

Mintkit - blind white molly with blue eyes (5 moons)

Rockkit - hefty grey molly with blue eyes and a white chest (5 moons)

ELDERS: Cloudsight - old, blind white molly with blue eyes, fully deaf in right ear, partially deaf in the left one

WINDCLAN

LEADER: Lightstar - mottled grey tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Mousetail - cream tabby molly with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Brambleleaf - dark brown tabby molly with Amber eyes

WARRIORS: Fireface - flame lynx point with blue eyes (apprentice: Daisypaw)

Nighteyes - Light brown Tom with dark brown - almost black - eyes.

Hollystone - long furred black tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES: Daisypaw - cream tabby molly with green eyes

QUEENS: Whiteleap - white molly with green eyes (mother to Snowkit and Firekit)

KITS: Snowkit - white tom with green eyes (6 moons)

Firekit - short and stocky flame lynx-point with blue eyes (6 moons)

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Streamstar - silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Breampaw)

DEPUTY: Duckfur - white tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Gooseflight - blind grey spotted tabby molly with blue eyes (Apprentice: Salmonpaw - cream tom with Amber eyes)

WARRIORS: Rainspots - White molly with grey patches and blue eyes (apprentice: Lostpaw)

Alderripple - brown molly with green eyes (apprentice: Honeypaw)

Applefleck - Russet tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES: Lostpaw - Dilute calico molly with a missing leg and green eyes

Honeypaw - tan tom with green eyes

ELDERS: Beefeather - Black tom with Amber eyes

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Softstar - Fluffy white molly with green eyes

DEPUTY: Elmheart - long-furred Brown tabby molly with green eyes and white paws (apprentice: Moosepaw)

MEDICINE CAT: Nettlestem - Tan molly with green eyes and white paws

WARRIORS: Antsplash - white tom with pale ginger patches and green eyes

Acornpad - pale brown tabby molly with green eyes (apprentice: Juniperpaw)

Slowwillow - stocky Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

APPRENTICES: Juniperpaw - Russian blue tom with blue eyes

QUEENS: Rabbitheart - light ginger molly with green eyes (mother to Foxkit)

KITS: Foxkit - Ginger and white tom with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Poppystar - black tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Flintdusk - Dark grey tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Eveningstreak - Ginger molly with green eyes and a white chest

WARRIORS: Duskfeather - black tom with brown eyes (apprentice: Buzzardpaw)

Flyspirit - Grey molly with brown eyes (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Slatebird - dark grey tabby tom with white paws and ears and brown eyes (apprentice: Shadepaw)

APPRENTICES: Buzzardpaw - ragged furred, grey tom with yellow teeth and brown eyes

Nightpaw - black molly with green eyes

Shadepaw - Dark grey Lykoi tom with hazel eyes


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sky Tree for a clan meeting!" Yelled a Mottled-grey tom from atop a tall tree. Below him, cats gathered at the roots and stared up at him. Among them, there was a white molly with a flame-colored face, paws, ears, and tail. She grinned. 'it's finally happening!' she thought. 'My apprentice ceremony!'

"Firekit, step forward." The tom commanded. The white molly stepped closer, and saw cats clearing a pathway for her. "Firekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw!" The tom announced. "Your mentor will be Mousetail. Mousetail, you are brave and strong. Pass on these qualities to your apprentice."

As he said those words, a cream tabby molly stepped forward and smiled at Firepaw. Firepaw smiled back, and reached up to touch noses with her. The tom smiled at the two, before flicking his tail to dismiss the Clan.

Firepaw followed Mousetail back into the crowd, feeling proud to have the deputy of SkyClan as her mentor. "What're we gonna do first?" She asked, eager to begin her training. Mousetail chuckled. "Well.. first we must patrol the borders. I can't teach you anything else until you familiarize yourself with our territory." She responded, grinning. Firepaw's heart fell. 'Patrolling? But that's bo-oring!' she protested silently, following her mentor out of camp.

As the went through the entrance, a thought occurred to Firepaw. Her brother, Chesnutkit, hadn't had his ceremony. She knew he was sick, as he had been for a while, but she didn't think his ceremony would get postponed. She decided to ask Mousetail about it. "Mousetail, why did Chesnutkit not have his ceremony?" Mousetail's smile faded. "Well.. dearie.. I'm afraid he may not.. survive his illness.." she said softly, trying to approach the subject calmly and carefully.

Firepaw frowned. "But he has to! He's my brother! We have to train together!" She mewled, her eyes stinging with tears. Mousetail shook her head, leading her apprentice to the border with ShadowClan.

When they arrived, another patrol was already there. It consisted of three cats; a black tom, a grey tom with a furless face about the size of Firepaw, and a dark grey tom.

"Who are they, Mousetail?" Firepaw asked, looking up at her mentor. "Those are ShadowClan cats," the older molly whispered. "They are just patrolling, do not worry, but they are a cruel group." She explained, before approaching the border.

She smiled at the dark grey tom. "Greetings Flintdusk. How is the prey in ShadowClan?" Flintdusk bared his teeth. "What does it matter to you? Plan on stealing our prey?" He snarled, and while the two talked Firepaw padded near the furless faced tom.

"Hiya," she mewed shyly, smiling. "I'm Firepaw. And you are…?" "I'm Shadepaw," He mewed. "It's nice to meet you." He flashed his teeth charismatically, making Firepaw's face grow hot. Before she knew it, however, Mousetail touched her tail to Firepaw's shoulder. "Firepaw, it is time to go." She mewed sweetly, leading her apprentice back to camp.

Firepaw followed, all the while the image of the tom's smile was playing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I meant to put Chestnut as Snow in chapter 1, as I changed it last minute, but I forgot to and i apologize sincerely for that mistake.

CHAPTER TWO

When they returned to camp, Firepaw headed immediately for the nursery. She saw her brother, Snowkit, laying beside her mother, Whiteleap. Snowkit looked just like Whiteleap. They both had the same white fur and same green eyes. She couldn't image losing her brother.

He had been sick since birth, and she knew it would crush her mother if he died. The medicine cat, Brambleleaf, said he hardly eats anything, no milk, no prey. He simply coughs and occasionally retches.

She had gone to talk to Brambleleaf after the patrol, and Brambleleaf said, "It is in StarClan's paws now. There is nothing else I can do." And shooed Firepaw away. Firepaw lay at the foot of a fallen tree, and nibbled solemnly on a mouse she had retrieved from the fresh-kill pile.

While she was eating, she spotted a cream tabby dropping a freshly caught hare on the pile. Firepaw recalled her name was Daisypaw. She was the daughter of Mousetail, with an unknown father. She was also the most beautiful cat in the Clan, or so Firepaw assumed. Her pelt was soft and sleek, and her eyes always seemed to shine. Firepaw couldn't help but stare as she went by.

She seemed to notice Firepaw's staring, and padded over. "Hello~" she mrow'd, her voice soft and childlike. She smiled warmly. "Hi.." Firepaw mewed shyly, her face heating up. "How are you?" She asked, sitting beside Firepaw.

"I'm.. fine.." she replied, her tail twitching. "Just worried about my brother, I guess.." she added, looking at the ground. Daisypaw frowned slightly. "Well.. I'm sure he'll be okay!" The cream molly mewed, letting her smile return and nuzzling Firepaw. Before Firepaw could reply, she heard Mousetail.

"Firepaw! I want you to get ready for the gathering tonight!" She commanded. Firepaw excused herself, and ran over to Mousetail, nuzzling her mentor and grooming herself quickly. Her first gathering. Tonight. She couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Firepaw followed her Clan to the gathering, examining and taking note of her surroundings. She did an eager skip with some whistling on her way, prompting a look of disapproval from Mousetail. She chuckled softly, smiling and holding her head up when they arrived at Fourtrees.

She looked around, searching the crowd for Shadepaw, and trotting over happily when she saw him. "Hiya Shadepaw!" She purred, nuzzling her friend. "Hey runt." He replied, winking.

Firepaw blushed. She had always been the shortest in her family, her sickly brother being taller than her, but was also chubbier. She was a bit self conscious of this fact, but didn't mind when Shadepaw pointed it out.

Before she could reply, she heard pawsteps from behind her. She turned around, her fur standing on end, and saw a white molly with brown patches. The molly smiled. She appeared to be the same age, maybe a moon older at most, as Shadepaw.

Which, considering Shadepaw was evidently at least a moon older than Firepaw herself, wouldn't make this new apprentice too much older. This calmed Firepaw down, and she allowed her fur to flatten. "Howdy!" The strange molly greeted them. "I'm Harepaw. And who might y'all be?" She asked.

Firepaw smiled softly. "I'm Firepaw, and this is Shadepaw." She replied, motioning to the tom beside her, as Shadepaw dipped his head in greeting. Harepaw chuckled. "I reckon you must be a new apprentice. I don't recall seein' ya at the last gatherin'." Harepaw mewed, and it took Firepaw a minute to realize she was referring to her. Before she could reply, however, the groups of cats went quiet. The gathering was starting.

Lightstar, leader of WindClan, was the first to speak. "WindClan is thriving. Our prey is running well, and we have welcomed a new apprentice. Her name is Firepaw." He declared, causing an eruption of cats to begin chanting "Firepaw! Firepaw!" Before being shushed by the other leaders.

Next up was Streamstar, of RiverClan. "My clan has sad news. Earlier today, my apprentice, Breampaw, went missing. She is believed to have gone to twolegplace to search for her family." The grey tabby announced. Firepaw had heard of Breampaw, the apprentice left in RiverClan territory when her kittypet parents abandoned her. Firepaw frowned. How sad, no cat should lose someone close to them.

Third was Softstar. She was a fluffy white molly, and leader of ThunderClan. She spoke elegantly, with a singsongy voice. "ThunderClan has nothing to report, aside from a few twolegs with dogs camping out near our camp. We are doing our best to protect ourselves, and we expect them to be gone by leafbare."

Poppystar stepped up fourth. His black fur glistened in the moonlight. "Shadowclan is as strong as ever. We have nothing to report." He mewed simply, then stepped back.

Finally, Hollowstar of SkyClan stepped forward. "The leaders and I have decided on a way to end harmful assumptions from other clans," she began. "We will take two apprentices from ShadowClan and one from the other four, and swap them with each other for one moon until the next gathering. We hope the clans will learn to respect each other, and walk in each other's pawsteps."

Then, Streamstar stepped forward again. "I will announce which cats will be traded. From SkyClan, Birchpaw will go to WindClan. From ShadowClan, Shadepaw will go to ThunderClan and Buzzardpaw will go to RiverClan," the RiverClanners seemed unnerved, and when Firepaw saw Buzzardpaw, she realized why. His fur was ragged and grimy, and his teeth were yellow.

Streamstar hushed his murmuring clan and continued. "Lostpaw from RiverClan and Juniperpaw from ThunderClan will go to ShadowClan, and finally, Firepaw from WindClan will go to SkyClan." Firepaw gasped.


End file.
